Birthday Wishes
by Ianon
Summary: Why would anyone celebrate life by making wishes that won't come true?
Anon sat on the bench beside Kanon. The afternoon sun made it just warm enough to allow for a stroll in the park, which, since it was a slow day, they had plenty of time to do. No one had them scheduled for anything at the studio; it was their birthday, after all. Although, with how slow things have been, Anon honestly wouldn't have minded a little more business today, singing with Kanon was one of her favorite things to do.

Kanon nudged her sister's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Ready for me to give you your gift?" She asked, turning to her to smile.

Anon gave her a confused look. "I thought we were going to wait until we got back?"

"Well, I think it would be better if I gave you mine now." Kanon grinned, giving her a reassuring wink.

"Huh? Okay… What is it?"

Anon followed her twin's hands with her eyes quizzically as Kanon retrieved a long, rectangular object wrapped in orange gift wrap from under the bench.

"Apparently, you're supposed to wrap them, from what I've seen." Kanon explained as she handed it to her. Anon carefully unwrapped it, revealing a white skateboard. She turned to her sister, her face full of gratitude.

"Since I had one, I figured it would be fun if we could ride together." Kanon explained. Anon hugged her in response. "Thanks a lot, Kanon!"

"Don't mention it." Kanon giggled.

Anon released the hug, and suddenly looked troubled. "But… I don't know how to ride one."

Kanon patted her shoulder. "No problem! I'll teach you."

Anon's face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure! It's not that hard, really." Kanon said, standing up. She held her hand out to her sister. "Just hold onto my hand."

* * *

"This is hard!" Anon said as Kanon caught her from falling for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"Don't worry, you're doing great!" Kanon reassured her.

"Can we take a break?" Anon asked unsurely.

"Sure."

Anon sat her orange helmet with an apricot design on the side of the stone flowerbed, which was full of daffodils starting to bloom, beside the bench as she took a seat.

Kanon walked over to a soda machine a few yards away, and started to put the coins in. She remembered the trick Gumi had shown her before, when they did a duet together. Gumi swore that if you put 200 yen in it, pushed the top left button, then the bottom right button, then the middle left, it would actually give you two sodas, even though it didn't work when she showed it to them.

Kanon figured she might as well try it. Putting the coins in, she took a deep breath and pushed the buttons in the same order she remembered Gumi had.

Nothing happened.

She smiled, Gumi was silly like that. She continued to insert the correct amount of coins, and got a soda for both of them, returning to her sister. They passed the time talking about a wide range of things, from the last studio they worked at, to school, enjoying just being together.

"Where did people giving gifts come from, anyway?" Anon eventually asked.

"Beats me, you know how humans are. It's a nice way to celebrate, though."

Anon agreed. Finishing their sodas, she stood up to get her skateboard. "Race you back to the apartment?"

"You sure you're able to?" Kanon teased.

"Let's try!" Anon replied, and, without hesitating, jumped on her skateboard and sped off.

Kanon smiled, proud of her younger sister's determination.

"Hey, wait up!" Kanon called out as she shook herself out of her thoughts as her twin started to fade out of sight, then quickly got on her own black skateboard and followed after her.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at their apartment, which they stayed in whenever they didn't have to stay in a hotel or studio. The sun was just starting to set, and Kanon noticed the cool night air settling in.

Opening the door, Kanon hanged her helmet – which was also orange, and had it's own design with little black birds – on the chair next to the door. Anon followed her older half to the bedroom that they shared, and promptly dropped unceremoniously onto her bed.

Kanon sat on her own bed beside Anon, chuckling at her imouto's clumsiness. She proceeded to remove her jacket, setting it on the foot of her bed for now. "Did you have fun?"

"You bet!" Anon exclaimed, sitting up. She took her own jacket off, and threw it atop her nee-chan's to put up later.

"Can I give you my gift now?" Anon asked awkwardly, unfamiliar with the whole thing.

"Sure!" Kanon answered excitedly.

Anon stood up and headed over to their dresser, pulling out two small white boxes from the top drawer. She handed one to her sister, then sat back down, motioning for her to open it.

Kanon opened the box, revealing a locket on a gold chain, with a bloodstone gem on the outside. "Wow, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. Picking it up, she opened the locket. Inside was a small version of one of the first pictures they took together at the first studio they worked at, where they were sitting and holding hands. Anon's face was on the left side, Kanon's on the right.

Anon opened the box in her own hands, and gave it to Kanon. "This one is for me, we can wear them together." She explained, smiling. Inside was an identical locket on a silver chain, and an aquamarine gem on the outside.

"This is really cool, Anon!" Kanon exclaimed. She stood up and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much!"

Anon gladly returned the hug. "You're welcome, I'm glad you like it!"

Sitting back down, they both put their respective necklaces on, the gems glittering subtly in the dim light. They both giggled.

"Is it time for cake?" Anon asked.

"Yep!" Kanon answered, and stood up to head towards their small kitchen. Anon grabbed the candles from the dresser as she followed her. Inside was a small wooden table that was just big enough for two people, in the middle of which was a small chocolate cake in a clear plastic cover.

Anon took a seat and carefully removed the cover, while her sister retrieved the matches from the counter and turned the lights off. Kanon returned to the table and stuck the candles into the cake wick-side up, then handed the matches to her sister. "Want to do the honors?"

"Thanks." Anon giggled. She managed to light one after the second try, and lit both candles. Kanon sat down, and they both scooted closer to the table.

Kanon held her hand out to her sister, smiling gladly. "Do you have your wish?"

Anon accepted her hand, lacing their fingers together as she took a deep breath, getting ready to perform the same tradition of birthday wishes as they had done last year. "I think so. Are you ready?"

"Sure am! On three?"

"Alright."

They both mouthed the words to their wishes, then inhaled deeply.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Blowing out at the same time, they successfully extinguished the candle flames.

"Alright…" Kanon murmured, getting up to fetch a knife.

Anon turned to her. "Are we going to say what we wished for again?"

Kanon chuckled as she started to slice the cake, removing the candles first. "Well, I suppose we don't have to always follow traditions perfectly, we could do our own thing, right?" She slid a small plate with a piece of cake to Anon. "What did you wish for?"

"Well," Anon accepted the fork she was handed, "Things have been so slow, I mean, hardly anyone ever wants us at a studio anymore, so I wished for more producers to hear about us, so that we could sing for more people."

Kanon nodded, sitting down after serving her own slice of cake.

"What did you wish for, Kanon?"

"I wished for us, you know, no matter what the future may bring, that we'll always have each other," Kanon explained. "Because that's what matters, right?"

Anon smiled, grasping her hand again and giving it a squeeze.

And that, right there, is one birthday wish that has come true.

* * *

 **A/N: My first story, which I made for their birthday! A few days late, but hey, better later than never, right? For those of you who don't know, their birthday is on the 3rd (of March). This is their second birthday. These two need so much more love! It's been two years, and they haven't really seemed to pick up speed. It's awfully sad! ;_;**

 **Their birthstones are Bloodstone and Aquamarine and Jasper (which I didn't realize until after I wrote this). Legend tells that Bloodstone was made when drops of Christ's blood stained Jasper at the foot of the cross. I thought that was pretty cool. Daffodils are their birth flower. It's interesting finding connections with stuff like that, and zodiacs and stuff (they're Pisces).**

 **Someone wrote a story about their birthday last year, so I tried to make it like they've done it before, but are still kind of new to the whole birthday thing. Not really sure how I did.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
